


Sensación de horror

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Death, F/M, Hurt, Lawyers, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: A veces las cosas escapan de nuestras manos, te preguntas si podrías haberlo prevenido, pero la respuesta no importa, no cambiará las cosas que ya sucedieron, un simple deseo no es suficiente para cambiar la realidad.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 19





	Sensación de horror

Sentada en el escritorio de su oficina en casa, la prestigiosa abogada Arturia Pendragon repasaba atenta las notas sobre el caso de su actual cliente. Sus ojos estaban completamente clavados en el papel que sostenía su delicada mano de dedos elegantemente delgados y, su mente se esforzaba por retener hasta el más pequeño detalle que pudiese serle útil en el juicio próximo a celebrarse.

La mujer estaba tan concentrada en sus acciones que no se percató del sonido de pasos acercándose a ella y, no fue hasta que unos brazos familiares la rodearon por detrás y una boca hambrienta y cálida se aventuró por la curva de su cuello, que la rubia abandonó sus pensamientos. 

—Ahora no, tengo mucho que hacer —dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla del recién llegado con intenciones de alejarlo, pero el hombre terco y orgulloso como la mujer entre sus brazos, no cedió—. Gil, sé que te he desatendido como esposa, pero el juicio es este viernes y necesito afinar la defensa de mi cliente, luego me tomaré unos días, estoy exhausta —confesó y exhaló profundamente evidenciando todo su cansancio—, entonces y sólo entonces, me tendrás a tiempo completo —dijo volteándose a verlo en cuanto el rubio al fin abandonó su cuello, no así, mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la silla que ocupaba.

—No soy un animal desesperado por copular Arturia, estoy bien, lo que me preocupa es que te estás estresando demasiado y eso no es saludable ni para ti, ni para el bebé —sentenció el hombre con una voz tan seria que su esposa lo miró sin disimular su inquietud y al ver los ojos determinados del rubio, la mujer creyó adivinar las intenciones de su comentario. 

—No estoy embarazada Gilgamesh —dijo con un tono de voz duro—. He ganado un poco de peso porque sacrifique mis horas de gimnasio para preparar mejor el juicio, este es el caso más difícil que he tenido y por primera vez en mi carrera, no siento la certeza de ganar —explicó la inquietud que por semanas la había estado carcomiendo y la había empujado al autoexilio de su vida marital. 

—Mírate —dijo el rubio capturando los evidentes nervios de su mujer—, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? —cuestionó curioso y realmente interesado por los efectos que un caso había logrado tener sobre el temple fuerte de Arturia.

La mujer de ojos verdes se resistió a responder de inmediato. Confiaba íntegramente en el rubio de mal carácter con el que se había casado, pero hablar sobre los aspectos de su vida laboral era algo que debido a la naturaleza de sus empleos, habían acordado mantener por separado. Sin embargo, aquella determinación se evaporó un poco al notar los ojos de su marido manchados de preocupación por ella. 

—Porque sé que mi cliente es inocente, pero las personas que lo están acusando son demasiado influyentes y peligrosas, han sembrado un montón de evidencia falsa, compraron testigos y empiezo a pensar que también van a sobornar al jurado —reveló lo que consideró suficiente para hacer entender a su esposo las desavenencias a las que se estaba enfrentando desde que había tomado aquel caso, del cual, sinceramente se arrepentía de haber aceptado; pero, fiel a su naturaleza protectora se obligó a sí misma a seguir adelante y defender a su cliente hasta las últimas consecuencias. 

El hombre se tomó un momento para digerir las palabras de la rubia y acercó un poco más su rostro, evocando la intimidad que sólo podía existir entre ellos dos. 

—Eres una excelente abogada, sólo haz tu trabajo, hay cosas que están más allá de tus manos —Le dijo pasándole una mano por su suave mejilla—, pero si lo deseas, si me cuentas quién es tu cliente y quién lo está acusando, puedo interferir la cadena de sobornos, nadie tiene más autoridad que yo en cuanto al dinero del país se refiere —habló el Ministro de Economía con su tono de aristócrata. 

—No Gil, lo acordamos antes de casarnos, ¿vas a romper tus votos matrimoniales? —preguntó la ojiverde con el ceño fruncido haciendo sonreír al rubio.

—Haría lo que fuera para verte tranquila —respondió el hombre de apellido Uruk en voz baja y juntó la punta de su nariz con la de ella.

—Debo creer en el sistema —insistió la mujer sintiéndose verdaderamente cálida al observar desde tan cerca los inigualables ojos bermellón de su pareja.

—Siempre tan obstinada —comentó de manera concluyente el rubio y se irguió listo para ir a revisar la cocina en busca de comida. 

—Si pierdo el caso ¿me consolarás? —preguntó Pendragon antes de que él se fuera.

—Puedes apostarlo —contestó y le sonrió.

... 

¡C U L P A B L E!

El veredicto llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué? —musitó incrédula una persona de cabellera blanca vestida de traje negro.

—Tomen al acusado en custodia, será encarcelado de inmediato —ordenó el juez a los oficiales presentes y estos se acercaron hacia la mesa del hombre culpable y su abogada.

—¡NO! ¡NO SOY CULPABLE! —gritó Kariya de forma desesperada. 

—Señor Matou calmase podemos apelar el veredicto —dijo Arturia tratando de tranquilizar a su cliente, pero el peliblanco presa de un ataque de pánico, terminó perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

—¡NO! ¡DIJERON QUE USTED ERA LA MEJOR ABOGADA, QUE SI ALGUIEN PODÍA SACARME DE ESTE ENREDO INJUSTO SERÍA USTED! ¡PERO FRACASÓ! ¡¡¡NO VOY A VOLVER A PASAR POR TODO ESTO!!! —exclamó alterado y de un bolsillo interno de su saco, obtuvo una navaja y la puso sobre su cuello amenazando con quitarse la vida. 

—¡ALTO, NO LO HAGA! —gritó un oficial tratando de acercarse al hombre desequilibrado.

—¡SI SE ACERCAN A MÍ, LO HARÉ, PREFIERO MORIR QUE IR A LA CÁRCEL POR UN CRIMEN QUE NO COMETÍ! —declaró y sostuvo con más firmeza la hoja afilada sobre su yugular.

Arturia se paralizó por un momento, pero uno de los oficiales hizo contacto visual con ella y de inmediato comprendió que era la única persona lo suficientemente cerca para tener oportunidad de frenar al hombre.

Todos los presentes estaban quietos en sus lugares y a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento de Kariya Matou. La abogada vaciló un poco pero logró dar un par de pasos hacia el peliblanco; sin embargo, éste de dio cuenta y se giró violentamente, apuntando hacia ella con la navaja.

—¡NO VAS A HACERTE LA HEROÍNA, NO CUANDO NO PUDISTE PROBAR MI INOCENCIA, TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES LA CULPA¡ —gritó— ¡SEGURAMENTE ESTABAS CON ELLOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, NUNCA TUVE OPORTUNIDAD! —exclamó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sin más, dejó que la amarga locura del momento lo dominara. 

Lo último que la rubia vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, fueron sus propias manos llenas de sangre tibia.

...

—Señor Gilgamesh tiene una llamada del Hospital General de Fuyuki —dijo una voz desde el intercomunicador de su escritorio.

—Toma el mensaje Siduri y si es por el evento de beneficencia empieza a coordinarlo tú —respondió el rubio sin apartar la vista del documento que tenía en las manos.

—Dijeron que se trata de su esposa, creo que tuvo un accidente o algo así —La voz se mantuvo en calma pero el tono de urgencia fue evidente para el rubio que sintió su sangre helarse en un instante.

—Pasame la llamada —dijo y descolgó la bocina del teléfono para atender el asunto. 

El rostro del hombre se descompuso al escuchar a la persona del otro lado de la línea y al finalizar, tomó su saco y salió con prisa de su oficina ignorando las preguntas de su asistente.

...

—Usted debe ser el señor Pendragon —dijo el médico dirigiéndose al hombre de pie a poco pasos de la puerta por la que acababa de salir. 

—Soy Gilgamesh Uruk, mi esposa y yo decidimos conservar nuestros apellidos —contestó el rubio puntualmente. 

—Ya veo —contestó vagamente el hombre de bata blanca.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó el rubio clavando sus ojos en el rostro del ojiverde, atento a sus gestos.

—Lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos —dijo con pena el hombre cuyo gafete llevaba su fotografía y las palabras "R. Archaman".

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó apresuradamente Uruk, teniendo la sensación de ahogarse con sus propias palabras. 

—Ella vive —respondió con rapidez el médico—, pero lamentablemente perdió su embarazo, lo siento en verdad —dijo con pena—. Su esposa va a tener que permanecer aquí algunos días.

—Quiero verla —pidió el rubio.

—Acabo de ponerle un sedante para ayudarla a descansar, puede pasar y hablar con ella hasta que se quede dormida —consintió el médico y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al esposo de su paciente.

Gilgamesh entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó hacia la camilla en donde su mujer estaba postrada con los ojos abiertos viendo hacia el techo cubierto de pintura blanca, sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento. 

—¿Qué sabes? —preguntó repentinamente la rubia aún sin voltear a ver a su visita.

—Todo, hablé con la policía en la sala de espera y acabo de ver al médico —respondió el hombre atento a sus expresiones faciales.

Arturia exhaló como si hubiese dejado de cargar algo muy pesado para tomarse unos momentos de descanso y entonces, al fin dirigió la mirada hacia su esposo. 

—Tú lo notaste, en cambio, yo me enfrasqué tanto en mi trabajo que no le puse atención a mi propio cuerpo —dijo en un tono de voz apagado, sin lágrimas, sin drama, ni tristeza, como si no comprendiera cómo debía sentirse ante lo sucedido escasas horas atrás.

Gilgamesh la miró expectante, su tono frío y sus ojos secos decían más que cualquier charco de lágrimas o voz enfurecida. Se acercó un poco más a la camilla y probó a tocarle el dorso de la mano, a lo cual, su mujer no se movió y se limitó a seguir observándolo. El rubio se mojó los labios con la legua antes de empezar a hablar. 

—Lo sospechaba, pero te escuchabas tan segura cuando lo negabas que pensé que eran ideas mías —explicó con calma y Arturia asintió.

—Ya no importa —musitó—. Es tan extraño —susurró—, enterarme de que iba a ser madre a la vez que me decían que ya no voy a serlo.

La rubia cerró los ojos deseando que el sedante no demorara tanto en hacer efecto y la transportara a las dulces aguas de la inconsciencia. 

—El imbécil de Matou va a pasar muchos años metido en prisión y más le vale quedarse ahí o me convertiré en una sombra que le quite toda esperanza de paz mental —dijo Gilgamesh al ver el dolor que su pareja intentaba esconder y sumarlo a la mezcla de horribles sentimientos que nacían de sus propias entrañas. 

Más Arturia, permaneció serena sin levantar sus parpados.

—Déjalo —musitó al aire y su voz se fundió rápidamente con el silencio de aquella habitación de hospital. 

—¡¿No odias a Matou?! —cuestionó el rubio alterado ante la tranquilidad inquietante de Pendragon— Por su culpa nuestro hijo está muerto —dijo ya sin reservas y con el enfado que le provocaba una sensación amarga en la lengua y un dolor en el pecho al respirar; pero la mujer recostada se mantuvo calmada.

—Si odiarlo me hiciera recuperar a mi bebé, sí, lo odiaría con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi vientre ahora está vacío y no quiero llenar mi corazón con rencor. —Por vez primera, la voz de Arturia se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron brevemente, luego se movió un poco, intentando sentarse.

—¿Qué haces? No debes moverte —La regaño el rubio, pero ella no le hizo caso y continuó esforzándose sin éxito.

—Te necesito —pidió y entonces el hombre la tomó en brazos para ayudarla a sentarse y ante el contacto, las manos de ambos no se resistieron y se fundieron en un abrazo—. No hagas nada Gilgamesh, te lo pido, quiero dejar esto atrás y no pensar en este día más de lo necesario, es lo único que deseo —dijo Arturia con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su marido.

El rubio bebió sus palabras pero tardó en digerirlas, su mente era un caos de tristeza, enojo y deseo de venganza, más las manos de su mujer aferrándose con fuerza a su saco, lo hicieron mantenerse a flote y ponerla a ella como lo primero de lo que debía ocuparse. Entonces, un buen recuerdo llegó a su mente y la separó un poco de él para verla a los ojos, los cuales irremediablemente estaban llenos de lágrimas. 

—Esta es la segunda vez en todos nuestros años juntos que dices que me necesitas —Le dijo secando con sus dedos algo de su llanto.

—¿Cuál fue la primera? —preguntó la mujer curiosa y agradecida por la distracción.

—En nuestra noche de bodas, te volteaste y me dijiste que me necesitabas para desatar las cintas de tu vestido ¿recuerdas? Me pasé cuarenta minutos peleándome con esas ridículas cuerdas sólo porque no querías que las cortara —terminó quejándose por la molestia que había sentido en aquella ocasión, más la rubia sintió una pequeña sonrisa colándose en su rostro. 

—Irisviel y mi madre se tardaron el doble de tiempo atándolas —recordó.

—Yo estaba listo para rendirme a los cinco minutos, recuerdo que imaginé el resto de nuestras vidas, contigo usando el vestido de boda —dijo y causó una breve risa en la mujer que amaba.

—No hubiera durado tanto, era de buena tela, pero no estaba hecho para durar tantos años —explicó y luego su rostro volvió a enseriarse para ver con detenimiento los ojos rojos del hombre que aún mantenía el medio abrazo—. Tampoco la tristeza que sentimos ahora mismo —dijo volviendo al tema delicado. De inmediato, el rubio frunció el ceño.

—Era nuestro hijo, nuestro primer bebé, jamás olvidaré este dolor —confesó a quien compartía su pena.

—Ni yo, pero no deseo enfrascarme él y tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas, promete que no harás nada —pidió la mujer sintiéndose repentinamente adormilada—. Tengo sueño —dijo en medio de un bostezo. Gilgamesh la acostó nuevamente y le acarició el rostro.

—Duerme, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes —prometió con voz tersa, pero ella negó con la cabeza aún resitiéndose a cerrar lo ojos.

—Ve a casa, come algo —pidió, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Voy a permanecer contigo —anunció su decisión. 

—Me gustaría continuar leyendo el libro que dejé en mi buró —comentó a sabiendas de que el rubio no se resistiría a su petición. 

—Entonces te lo traeré —concluyó ocultando su enfado al ver claramente las intenciones de su mujer. 

—Te amo —susurró Pendragon ya sin poder resistirse al efecto del sedante.

—Yo a ti —contestó el rubio y besó la frente de su esposa dormida.

Gilgamesh pensó en irse rápido a casa para regresar lo antes posible, pero algo lo detuvo, se aseguró de que Arturia estuviera bien dormida y entonces hizo a un lado las sábanas que la cubrían, luego alzó con cuidado la bata de hospital con la que había sido vestida y observó su vientre. Estaba inflamado por el reciente procedimiento quirúrgico y además cubierto con vendas. El hombre posó con cuidado su mano sobre el vendaje y la furia volvió a apoderarse de él.

Había algo que no había querido decirle a la rubia. Lo sucedido en el juicio había sido tan escandaloso que había llegado a los noticieros y el vídeo captado por la cámara de seguridad de la sala, en donde se veía como Kariya Matou apuñalaba a su abogada dos veces en el vientre antes de que un policía le dispara en el hombro, había sido transmitido en televisión nacional. Al recordar esas imágenes, Gilgamesh sintió su pecho arder de ira e impotencia.

Caminó hacia su auto y una vez adentro exhaló con fuerza, luego buscó algo en la guantera, un viejo teléfono celular muy simple y mientras marcaba un número, recordó las palabras de su esposa: "Promete que no harás nada". Tragó pesado, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que él no había emitido respuesta alguna, entonces presionó el botón de llamar.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti —dijo con un tono de voz seco, apagado y sediento de sangre.


End file.
